Valentine's Day Special
by SorceressOfLove
Summary: It's almost Valentine's Day and a new villain has come out making every boy in the world fall in love with her. Can Tera and her friends (girls) stop her?
1. Chapter 1

#1: It was two days before Valentine's Day. The city of Domino was busy as people were getting readin her hand. for the Valentine'in her hand Day dance being held at the center. Yugi, Tera, and Joey were

walking down the school hallway.

Tera: Can you guys believe that Valentine's Day is only two days away.

Joey: Yea. It happens each year. No big deal.

Tera: No big deal? It's the busiest day for me as the goddess of love. Everyone following their hearts, making valentines, going on romantic dates. Which reminds me. Which lucky girl

do each of you want to ask to the dance?

Joey: I'm gonna ask Mai.

Tera: How romantic. (obviously interested) What about you Yugi? Who are you gonna ask?

Yugi: Wow. I have to go to my next class. See you later.

#2: Yugi ran down the hall. Deli went up to greet her sister.

Tera: What's with him?

Joey: Nothing. I have to go too.

#1: Joey ran after Yugi.

Tera: What's with him? Was it something I said?

Deli: I don't know.

* * *

With Yugi and Joey...

Joey: Yug, you alright? You kinda chickened out.

Yugi: Yea. I'm fine. I just couldn't tell her.

Joey: Well you have until Valentine's Day to tell her how you feel.

Yugi: You're right.

#1: They walked to their class. A shadowy figure of a girl watching them smiled an evil smile with a love potion in her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

One day before Valentine's Day...

#2: Hey guys we have a new narrator here. Please welcome #3.

#3: Hello. So Tera and Tea were in the cafeteria. Something strange was going on.

Tea: Tera, did you notice that all of the boys are going gaga over Skylar?

Tera: I'm noticing right now and I don't like it one bit.

#1: Deli and Via sat at the table. Deli was in a jealous mood.

Tea: Hey sunshine. Why are you in a sour mood?

Deli: I don't wanna talk about it.

Via: Deli was gonna ask Bakura to be her date to the dance but he and the rest of the boys are falling in love with Skylar.

Deli: I wanna cut her head open.

Tera: That makes two of us.

Tea: Why don't we find out what's wrong with the guys?

#2: The girls walked over to the table that all the boys were at.

Skylar: Oh hi ladies. What's wrong?

Tea: We need to talk to our friends.

#3: She grabbed Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Bakura by their collars. She led them to their table.

Deli: What's wrong with you guys?

Via: Yea. All of a sudden you're going gaga over Skylar.

Yugi: I don't know. All I can think is Skylar.

Tera: Alright I've heard enough. Now if you excuse me I have to go punch a wall.

* * *

At Tera's slumber party...

Tera: Alright something's wrong with every boy in the school.

Via: There's no way they would act like this.

Tea: There has to be an explanation for this.

#1: Deli turned on the t.v. An urgent message was broadcasting.

News woman: This is breaking news. Every boy in the world has fallen in love with a girl named Skylar Mac.

Tera: Oh no. This is bad.

Deli: What do you mean?

Tera: Look on the t.v.

#2: On the t.v. was an outbreak of earthquakes, tornadoes, hurricanes.

Via: Sis, why is this happening?

Tera: All the boys in the world have fallen in love with one girl. While their love make her stronger, she's

using that power to throw the world out of balance. That's making me weaker.

Tea: That's terrible. We need to stop her.

Via: We need to find her location.

#3: They heard someone punch a wall.

Tera: Vera you alright?

#1: Vera entered Tera's room.

Veronica: No. I got a call from Seto saying that our relationship's over because he's in love with some girl

named Skylar.

Tea: Then you don't mind helping us stop this syco?

Veronica: I'm in.

Tera: Good.

#2: Tera transformed Iinto the Goddess of Technology. She got out her holographic laptop.

Tera G.O.T.: Laptop, find the location of Skylar Mac.

#3: A hologram appeared.

Laptop (girl voice): Searching for location of Skylar Mac. Location found: Death Valley, California.

Deli: Death Valley? Why would she go there?

Via: Because she knows Tera will follow her there. She wants to destroy the Goddess of Love to take her

place.

Veronica: Well she's not gonna get the chance. Hop in the jet. We're going to Death Valley.


	3. Chapter 3

#1: The girls arrived in Death Valley. They could not believe what was in front of them. In front of them was the biggest tornado to ever imagine. It was large enough to pick up the biggest giant and

fling it across the world.

Tera: That is one big tornado.

Via: Are you sure you wanna do this Tera?

Tera: I have no choice. Now put on your gear.

#2: The girls put on their gear and skydived out of the plane. They parachuted down.

Deli: Everyone alright?

Tera, Via, Vera, Tea: Yea.

Veronica: The jet won't be on autopilot for long. We better hurry.

Tea: I guess it's into the tornado we go.

Tera: Wait. Look at that. What is that?

#3: There were a bunch of ghost-like figures traveling into the tornado. They were pink.

Tea: They look like boys.

Tera: That's because those are the love from the boys.

Via: Skylar must be in there.

Deli: Right. So let's go.

* * *

Inside the tornado...

#1: The inside of the tornado was like a castle. There were ghost-like figures at every hall.

Tera: Alright guys. We have to be stealthy. I would change into the Goddess of Stealth but I can't.

Tea: Where are the guys?

Deli: Somewhere in here. Uh Tera?

Tera: Yes?

Via: You're disappearing.

#2: Tera didn't answer. She was busy looking at some people.

Veronica: Tera what are looking at?

Tera: Take a look for yourselves.

Tea: It's Joey, Tristan, Bakura, and Duke.

#3: The boys heard them. The guard blew the whistle and boys surrounded them.

Deli: We're in trouble now.

Tera: Don't worry. I got this. Goddess of Love!

Tera G.O.L: Boys. I release you from this spell.

#1: All the boys surrounding them were back to normal.

Joey: What happened?

Tristan: Did we fall in love?

Duke: With Skylar?

Via: Do you want me to answer that or do you want to leave?

Joey, Tristan, Duke: Let's go.

Tera GOL: I'm staying. I have to save the rest of the boys here and stop Skylar.

Veronica: Good luck.

Tea: We're rooting for you.

#2: The groups went their seperate ways and freed every boy she could. At last she came across Skylar.

Skylar: Hello Tera. Looking for someone?

#3: Yugi came out from the shadows.

Tera: Yugi.

Skylar: Now I know why you think he's cute.

#1: Skylar started stroking his chin.

Tera: Don't lay a finger on him.

#2: Skylar chuckled and then blasted Tera.

Skylar: Face it Tera. I'm the new Goddess of Love.

#3: A storm started swirling in. Skylar and Yugi disappeared into while Tera followed.

Tera: Yugi stop.

Yugi: Why do you care?

Tera: What are you talking about?

Skylar: Oh I may have told him that you never liked him.

Tera: Grrr. Yugi, Skylar lied. I do like you.

Yugi: As a friend?

Tera: (blushing) No Yugi. As more than a friend.

#1: Tera collapsed into Yugi's arms.

Skylar: How touching really. But look at yourself. You're a shadow of who you used to be. You failed the promise you made

to your friends. I'm more loved than you are.

#2: Friends. That word flashed through Tera's mind.

Tera: Yugi find my sisters. I found a way to beat her.

#1: Yugi nodded then left.

Tera: It's just you and me. You may be loved by many boys but Valentine's Day isn't about only romance it's about

friends and family too.

#2: Tera blasted Skylar.

* * *

Deli: Yugi? Where's Tera?

Yugi: She's still in there fighting Tera.

Veronica: Well now we can see what's going on. So can the whole world.

#3: A video of Tera showed on every t.v. in the world.

* * *

#1: Tera and Skylar were blasting each other until Skylar blasted Tera off a ledge with her holding on.

Skylar: There can be only one goddess of love. Say goodbye.

Yugi: Tera! Don't worry!

Joey: We're here for you and so is the whole world.

#2: Tera's sparkled as she felt a rush of power. She brought herself up.

Tera: You're when you said only one person can be the goddess of love. That person is me.

#3: Tera blasted Skylar with all her might but inside of destroying her she imprisoned her.

* * *

At home...

#2: Every Valentine's Day decoration was destroyed as if a twister blew in.

Tera: This is not how I wanted Valentine's Day to be.

Yugi: Don't worry. We'll help you.

Tera, Goddess of Truth: So will we.

Tera: You mean it?

Tera, Goddess of Speed: Of course I mean we are you.

Tera: Let's do this.

#3: They were able to fix everything in 4 hours.

* * *

At the dance...

Via: Alright Domino High. Are ready to dance?

#1: The music started to play.

Deli: Well I guess everything worked out.

#2: Joey was dancing with Mai, Duke was dancing with Serenity, Tristan was dancing with Tea, and Seto and Vera got

back together.

Bakura: Deli, you wanna dance?

Deli: (blushing) I'd love too.

#3: A slow dance started.

Yugi: (blushing) Tera, I was wondering if you wanted to dance.

Tera: (blushing) Do I really have to answer?

#1: They started to dance until they danced under a decoration put up by Deli. It was exactly like a mistletoe.

Tera: Hey. Look up.

Yugi: (blushing)

#2: Yugi kissed Tera and she kissed him back. How romantic.

#3: Okay peeps. This is not a part of my other story Freedom, A few friends away. This is it's own story for Valentine's Day.

Author: Happy Valentine's Day from all of us.


End file.
